Superhero Super Sex Special 1 part 2
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Part 2 of 2. After Ray has sex with Cheyenne, he then realizes that something is wrong but he then realizes that she is pregnant and he wants to make sure that the babies have the best care so he sends Cheyenne to see Anna over at the Swellview Medical Plaza and Anna shows her that one of the babies is a boy while the other one is a girl. But, can Ray help Cheyenne?


Superhero Sex Special #1 Part 2

Summary: Part 2 of 2. After Ray has sex with Cheyenne, he then realizes that something is wrong but he then realizes that she is pregnant and he wants to make sure that the babies have the best care so he sends Cheyenne to see Anna over at the Swellview Medical Plaza and Anna shows her that one of the babies is a boy while the other one is a girl. But, can Ray help Cheyenne? Well, you're about to find out so stay tuned.

Chapter Five: I'm Pregnant

The next morning, when I woke up, I was back in my room. Everything seemed normal and fine until I got out of bed.

When I got out of bed, I saw that my feet were swelling and I felt like I was going to throw up. Well, after I got out of my room, I then went downstairs to the store.

When I got down to the store, I saw Ray waiting anxiously by the elevator.

 _Uh-oh! Seems like there's something wrong with Ray._ I told myself as I was going to the elevator.

When Ray saw me, he ran towards me.

He then picked me up and carried me like a baby. When we got in the elevator, the elevator door closed. He then pressed the down button and within a matter of seconds, we were going down really really fast.

When we got to the bottom of the elevator, Ray and I didn't even fall. The elevator door opened and Ray carried me into the Man Cave.

When we got into the Man Cave, Ray gently placed me down on the couch and he then went to fix breakfast. _Wow! I can't believe that Ray picked me up like a little baby. He's probably practicing his daddy skills._ I said to myself as I watched Ray cook breakfast.

As Ray and I were eating breakfast, all of a sudden, I began to feel sick to my stomach. The throw up was now filling up the inside of my mouth and my mouth now looked like a bubble.

"Uhhh…Ray?" I started calling Ray's name.

When Ray saw my mouth looking like a bubble, he then stopped eating and he came to me.

"Sweetheart, what's going on with your mouth?" Ray asked, surprised that he saw my mouth turn into a bubble.

"I…need…to…go…throw…up!" I said as I was trying to contain the puke in my mouth.

"Go, baby! Go!" Ray said, getting me up to run to the bathroom.

Well, I did run all the way to the bathroom and when I got to the bathroom, I slammed the door and I ran to the toilet. When I got over the toilet, I then bent down and started throwing up.

30 minutes later…

I was still throwing up. I couldn't even stop puking for even five minutes. All of the throw up came out of my mouth like a waterfall, never stopping.

After I threw up, I then flushed the toilet and went out to the Man Cave living room.

When I got back to the Man Cave, I saw Ray. Ray was sitting in his chair at his desk, talking on the phone. As I was going to see what Ray was up to, I heard a voice in the phone's background similar to Anna's. I then edged closer to Ray and heard the voice.

It was Anna! _What was Ray doing, talking to Anna? I thought that Anna had left Ray because he was cussing Anna out in that big fight they had. Well, I'll find out why he's talking to her in a few minutes._ I told myself as I was getting myself a drink and taking a very long sip.

After I took a long sip of water, Ray then finished talking on the phone with Anna. After he got off the phone with Anna, he then came over to me.

"Ray." I called Ray's name.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Ray responded as he placed his hand on my stomach.

"Why were you talking to Anna on the phone?" I asked Ray.

"The reason why I was talking to Anna on the phone is because she is needing you to come over to the Swellview Medical Plaza." Ray told me.

"You mean…by myself?" I asked Ray.

"Yes. All by yourself, Cheyenne." Ray told me.

When Ray told me that, I then got very excited but I also got concerned.

"But, what do I do after I get done there?" I asked Ray.

"Well, Cheyenne, after you get through there, you have to go to your mother's house. At six o' clock, I'll come and pick you up at your mother's house. Promise me you'll go to the Swellview Medical Plaza? Because Anna is going to give you some specific instructions that you'll need to go by in order to pass this test." Ray explained.

I then looked at Ray like I was confused.

"Test! What test? I didn't even study!" I complained as I was going to Captain Man's tube.

"It's a pregnancy test!" Schwoz blurted out.

"Oh." I said.

Then, I tapped my belt buckle.

After I tapped my belt buckle, Captain Man's tube came down around me. Once Captain Man's tube came down around me, I then looked up.

Once I looked up, I then said: "Up the tube." and the tube sucked me up.

Now, I am on my way to the Swelliview Medical Plaza to see Anna.

When I got into the Swellview Medical Plaza, I saw Anna. When Anna saw me, she called my name out and I then walked to her.

"Okay, Cheyenne, the first thing I'm going to do is do an ultrasound on your belly to see if your babies are going to be boys or girls." Anna told me.

I then followed Anna to the Ultrasound room. When we got in, Anna told me to lie down on that bed. Well, after I laid down, Anna began to remove my shirt off of me. After she did that, she then began to apply some clear jelly on my belly.

"What is that?" I asked Anna as I pointed to the stuff that was on my belly.

"That…Cheyenne, is jelly. When I apply this device to your belly, this device will help us find your babies heartbeats and when this is on top of your belly, you won't even feel a thing. This will give us a better picture of your babies." Anna told me as she was getting the ultrasound device ready.

"Okay, Anna, I'm ready." I told Anna.

Anna then began to place the roller on my belly and we then began to hear the babies's heartbeats.

"It has two hearts?" I asked Anna.

"No. But, you've got two babies." Anna told me.

Then, as we were looking on the screen, I saw a baby's weiner.

"Does that baby have a penis?" I asked Anna.

"Yes. One of them is a he." Anna told me.

Then, I began to worry about the other baby.

"What about the other baby? Is the other baby a boy?" I asked Anna.

Anna then enhanced the ultrasound so that we could see the other baby.

"The other baby doesn't have a penis. It has a vagina." Anna told me.

"So, is it a girl?" I asked Anna.

"She's a girl." Anna told me.

Anna then began printing pictures of both of the babies. After she printed 10 copies, she then gave them to me.

"Thank you, Anna. So, um…what else am I here for?" I asked Anna as we were walking out of the Ultrasound room.

Anna then remembered what else I was here for.

"Oh! I need you to do one more thing for me." Anna said as she was about to go get something.

"What do I need to do?" I asked Anna.

Anna then went to go get something.

When she got back, she gave me a cup with a green top on it.

"All I need is for you to pee in that cup. After that, you can leave." Anna told me.

"You mean…in front of you?" I asked Anna.

"No. Go to the restroom and pee. I'll be right here when you get back." Anna told me.

When Anna told me this, I got really pissed off.

"But why in the hell do I need to do this? This is just bullshit." I asked Anna, cussing her out.

"Because, bitch, so that I can test your pee to see if you're pregnant first." Anna told me.

I then went to the restroom and began to pee in the cup.

After I finished peeing in the cup, the cup was full. I then screwed the top on the cup and I gave it to Anna.

"Wow, Cheyenne, you filled this cup all the way to the top. Let me go analyze this. I'll call Ray and tell him the results. You can go ahead and head home." Anna told me.

Well, after I got done at the Swellview Medical Plaza, I then headed to my mother's house.

When I got into the house, my mom was sitting on the couch, texting on her cellphone when I came in.

"Hey, Mom!" I told my mom, excitedly.

My mom then turned around and when she saw me, she ran to me and hugged me.

As she was hugging me, the little baby girl that was on my right side kicked my mom's hand so hard that it left a bruise.

"Mom, I am so sorry. You have to be careful. I have two babies inside of me now." I told my mom.

When I told my mother that, she then backed off of me.

"You have two babies?" My mom asked me.

"Yes." I told my mom.

My mom then knelt down to my belly.

"Sorry for spooking you two babies in my daughter's tummy. Don't worry, little babies. I will help take care of you." My mom said as she was talking to the babies that were in my belly.

I then began to sit down on the couch after my mom reluctantly agreed to leave me alone.

4:00 P.M.

As I was sitting on the couch, texting my friends, I then began to think that I wanted to show my babies off to other people. Well, after I texted my friends, I then got up and went over to my mother.

"Mom, can I go next door to the Harts's house. I want to show Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper my baby boy and my baby girl." I asked my mother.

"Sure, baby, and take this with you." My mother said as she was handing me a bib.

"Why do I need a baby bib?" I asked my mother.

"Because, baby, since you're pregnant, you may be drooling a lot more." My mom told me.

Well, after I placed the bib into my blue jean pocket, I then walked out the door and went next door to the Harts's house.

4:15 P.M.

 _I've done rung this doorbell three times. Henry should've answered answered it by now._ I told myself. Then, as I was just about to give up hope, Henry Hart answered the door.

"Hey, Cheyenne, came to hang?" Henry asked me.

"Yep. Can I come in? I need to show you, Charlotte, and Jasper something." I asked Henry.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Henry said.

When Henry told me that, I then went into the house.

When I got in, Charlotte ran to me and gave me a great big hug.

"Charlotte…Charlotte…You're hurting the babies when you do that." I told Charlotte.

Charlotte then backed off of me and knelt down to my belly.

"So sorry for doing that to you two babies." Charlotte told the babies.

Then, she got back up and she went to go sit down on the couch.

"So, Cheyenne, have you considered naming the babies?" Henry asked me.

"How do you guys know about the babies?" I asked Henry and Charlotte.

"Anna told us." Charlotte told me.

Great. Just great.

4:45 P.M.

When Piper came in, she was mad as hell.

"HENRY!" Piper screamed Henry's name.

Henry then came over to Piper.

"What, Piper?" Henry responded to Piper.

"Henry, you ruined this soap! It was expensive and it was from Malibu. I'm going to kill you." Piper told Henry.

When I heard Piper say that, I then ran to her.

"Not over my babies, you won't." I told Piper.

Piper then went to the kitchen and she came back with a knife.

"You don't scare me, bitch." I told Piper.

Then, Piper chased me around with the knife.

5:00 P.M.

"Henry, she hasn't stopped chasing me around with the knife. She has done jabbed me in my arm twice. What do I do?" I asked Henry as I was panicking.

"Cheyenne, use your whiz watch to call Captain Man." Henry told me.

Piper was waiting around the bend for me.

"Okay, Henry." I told Henry.

Then, I ran into the kitchen.

When I got into the kitchen, I then sat down underneath the dining room table and I opened the top to my whiz watch.

In the Man Cave, my whiz watch alert went off and Ray answered it.

"Hey, Cheyenne, baby, what's up?" Ray asked me.

Then, at the Harts's house, Piper was now getting really pissed off.

"Ray, our babies are in danger. I need Captain Man!" I said, panicking and screaming.

"Why? What's going on?" Ray asked me.

"Piper's got a knife and she's trying to jab and stab at the babies." I told Ray.

When I told Ray that, Ray then got really concerned.

"Has Piper stabbed you anywhere?" Ray asked me.

"Yes. She stabbed me on my arm and she also stabbed me on my leg. Can Captain Man come?" I told Ray.

Then, I heard Piper's footsteps coming near the dining room table.

"Cheyenne, you're DEAD! I've also got a sledgehammer so I can hit you with it." Piper said, while looking for me.

"Ray, you better get over here." I told Ray.

Ray then understood and then, went off the screen.

I then closed the top to my whiz watch and waited for Piper to go the other direction.

Once the coast was clear, I then darted for the couch.

When I sat down on the couch, Henry saw me drooling.

"Uh, Cheyenne?" Henry called my name.

"Yeah, Henry?" I responded as saliva was bubbling in my mouth.

"You're drooling." Henry told me as he placed his finger on the drool and showing me.

"Right." I said.

I then took the bib out of my blue jean pocket and I started wiping the drool on it.

When Henry and Charlotte saw the baby bib that I was using to wipe the drool on, they started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked Henry and Charlotte as they were laughing.

"It's…just…You're…using…a…baby…bib…to…wipe…your…drool." Charlotte said as she was laughing.

"So?" I said.

"So, why don't you wear it?" Henry asked me.

"Because I'm afraid that Captain Man is going to make fun of it. You know how Ray is. Serious, arguable, and sometimes even funny at times. He may even interrogate me as to why. That's why I'm not going to wear it." I told Henry and Charlotte.

After I told Henry and Charlotte that, all three of us laid back and relaxed on the couch.

5:15 P.M.

As we were relaxing on the couch, the doorbell rung.

"Finally!" I said, as I was going to the door to answer it.

When I got over to the door, I opened it up and saw Captain Man.

Just as I was about to say something to Captain Man, Piper came up right behind me and hitted me hard in the head with her sledgehammer. When she did that, I fell to the pavement hard. Then, she ran in.

After I fell onto the pavement, Captain Man then knelt down to where my body was laying and he placed his gloved hands on my belly.

"Listen, kids, this is your father speaking. I hope you guys are okay and I can't wait to be your father when you two come out. Please be okay." Captain Man said as he was talking to the babies.

Well, when Captain Man said that, both of the babies started kicking in my belly and that's when Captain Man got the message that both of the babies were okay.

"Cheyenne…Cheyenne…Cheyenne, sweetheart, please wake up. Please wake up!" Captain Man said as he was holding me in his arms.

When Captain Man said those words, my eyes began to slowly flutter open.

"Captain Man…is…that…you?" I asked as I tried not to cry.

"Sshhh. Sshhh. Yes, sweetheart. It is me. How are you feeling?" Captain Man asked me as I began to open up.

"I'm feeling okay. What happened?" I asked Captain Man.

"Well, you was about to say something to me when Piper hitted you in the head with a sledgehammer." Captain Man told me.

When Captain Man told her that, she then began to remember something. The babies!

"But what about the babies?! Are my babies in my belly okay?!" I asked Captain Man.

"They're fine, sweetheart, I checked on them." Captain Man said as he helped me up.

"Thank you, Captain Man. So, are you going to stop Piper from hurting Henry?" I asked Captain Man.

"Yes. Wait here." Captain Man told me.

Once Captain Man told me that, I then began to sit down on their front porch and watched as Captain Man dealt with Piper.

5:25 P.M.

When Captain Man got done dealing with Piper, he came back to me.

"Well, did you deal with her?" I asked Captain Man.

"Yep. Her mother just arrived and now, Piper's calming down." Captain Man told me.

When Captain Man told me that, he was about to go to his van when I called his name.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Captain Man responded.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a personal question. It is bothering me." I said to Captain Man, shyly.

"Well, sure, baby. What's your question?" Captain Man told me, confidentially.

"Well, if you were scared to tell someone what was bothering you, who would you go to?" I asked Captain Man.

"Well, I would personally go to you." Captain Man told me.

This was a surprise!

"Why would you go to me, Captain Man?" I asked Captain Man, trying not to cry.

"Because, Cheyenne, you are a really sweet and nice person and I would always trust you because I love you." Captain Man told me.

When Captain Man told me that, I then began to cry uncontrollably. Captain Man saw me crying and he then started hugging me.

"Sshhh…Sshhh…baby, it's okay…It's okay." Captain Man told me as he was rocking me from side to side, trying to calm me down.

Well, after all of that crying that I was doing, Captain Man started crying.

"Why are you crying?" I asked Captain Man, as I was now laughing.

"I thought that you would hate me." Captain Man said as I was now calming him down.

"Now, why would you think that? I don't hate you. I love you, Captain Man." I asked Captain Man.

"Because I should of never thought of having sex with you." Captain Man told me.

"But, Captain Man, having sex with you was the best thing that has ever happened to me." I told Captain Man.

When I told Captain Man that, he then began to smile again.

Before Captain Man left, we both shared a hug and a very long kiss.

After we kissed, Captain Man left to go back to his Man van and I went back into the house.

5:30 P.M.

When I got back into the house, Henry and Charlotte were sitting on the couch, watching Natural Surgery.

"Hey, guys, what did I miss?" I asked Henry and Charlotte as I sat down on the couch.

"You just missed Captain Man. He was here, helping us calm down Piper." Charlotte told me.

"Really. Because before he left, he needed to talk to me." I told Charlotte.

"Oh. I didn't know that." Charlotte told me.

"Well, now you know." I told Charlotte.

Then, we all three got quiet and started watching a guy who was getting a heart bypass.

5:40 P.M.

As we were watching Natural Surgery, Jasper came in.

"Hey, guys, guess what?!" Jasper said, excitedly.

"We can go to Mars now." I said, guessingly.

"Even better. Captain Man and Captain Woman were caught on the news again having sex at Yotally Togurt. I'll show y'all the news feed." Jasper said, and the news clip from last night was on.

"Jasper, can we get back to Natural Surgery? I was wanting to know if that guy survived the heart bypass." I asked Jasper, getting all moody and everything.

"Shhh. Watch." Jasper said.

Then, we watched the whole news clip.

After Jasper showed us the news clip, Henry looked at me and then, he got mad.

"Cheyenne, what the hell!" Henry yelled at me.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" I asked Henry, trying not to get upset.

Henry then dragged me into the dining room.

"Cheyenne, I thought that you and I agreed that you was not to be having sex with Ray." Henry said to me.

"Well…I…did…But…Ray…persuaded me…again…to…have…sex…with…me." I told Henry.

When I told Henry that, Henry then slapped me across the face.

"What in the hell was that for you good for nothing son of a bitch?" I asked, getting pissed off.

When Henry heard that from me, he then slapped me across the face hard.

When Henry did that to me, Henry and I then began to fight.

5:50 P.M.

As Henry and I were fighting each other, Jasper then began to leave.

"Listen, Henry, we…don't…have…to…do…this." I told Henry as he was trying to punch me.

"Listen, bitch, we have to do this. You shouldn't have called me what you called me and now, it's time for pain." Henry told me as he punched me on my left cheek.

When Henry did that, I then grabbed a hold of Henry and I kicked him, right in his private area.

"Listen, Henry, I didn't mean to do it AND, I'M SORRY!" I screamed.

When Henry was about to punch me again, he then began to deactivate out of his battle mode.

"Cheyenne, what have I done to you? I didn't mean to hurt you." Henry told me.

"I didn't mean to call you a really bad word. I wasn't even thinking. I should be the one who's sorry." I told Henry.

When I told Henry that, he then began to hug me.

"Oh, Cheyenne, I should be the one who's sorry. After all of the things that you've been going through, I should be the one who should've saved you." Henry told me.

"Thank you, Henry. I forgive you. Do you forgive me?" I told Henry.

"Of course I forgive you, Cheyenne. Want to watch the rest of the heart bypass on Natural Surgery?" Henry told me.

"You know I do!" I told Henry.

Then, Henry and I walked hand in hand back into the living room. When we got back to the living room, we then sat back down on the couch and we began to watch the rest of Natural Surgery.

6:00 P.M.

After we watched the rest of the heart bypass, Ray came in.

"Hey, Cheyenne, what happened to you while I was gone?" Ray asked me.

I then looked at Henry and after I looked at Henry, I looked back at Ray.

"Oh. Me and Henry had a little fight while you was gone." I told Ray.

When Ray heard that, he then sat down on the couch right beside me and he placed his hand on my belly.

"Ray, honey, what are you doing?" I asked Ray as he was kneeling down to my belly.

"I'm just wanting to see the kids." Ray told me as he placed his head on my belly.

 _Awkward._ I said to myself as I looked down and saw both of the babies in my belly move close to Ray.

"Hey, my two sweet adorable kids. This is your dad speaking. I hope you guys know that me and Cheyenne are your parents and we both love you very much. Don't we, Cheyenne?" Ray began speaking to the kids.

"We sure do and you know what, we are both going to be taking care of both of you. Right, Ray, honey?" I asked Ray.

"Right." Ray said.

After both of us talked to the babies that were in my belly, Henry and Charlotte then looked at us weirdly.

"What's wrong with the both of y'all?" Henry asked me and Ray as we were both about to get up off of the couch.

"It's just that we're excited that we're about to be parents in exactly 18 months. Why? You don't think Ray and I can make it?" I asked Henry and Charlotte.

"Well, I didn't say that but, it could be possible that one of the babies can't make it." Henry told me.

"You know what, Henry?" I told Henry.

"What?" Henry responded.

"Ray and I are going to make it as parents and we will succeed with both of the babies." I told Henry.

Then, Ray looked at the clock.

"Well, look at the time. We've got to get going. It's great seeing you, Henry. Come on, Cheyenne, sweetie, let's go." Ray told me.

I then got up off of the couch and after I got up off of the couch, I then hugged Henry and Charlotte.

"See you in 18 months, guys." I told Henry and Charlotte as we were going out the front door.

When they heard that, they then fell onto the floor, laughing.

As we were walking to the Man van, Ray placed his hand on my belly.

"Ray, what are you doing now?" I asked Ray as he was holding onto my pregnant belly.

"I'm just being a better father to the babies. Such like protecting them when you're walking." Ray told me as he held on to my pregnant belly.

"What do you think is wrong with the way I walk?" I asked Ray.

"I have seen many pregnant women walk jiggly. When your mother was pregnant with you, she was jiggling from side to side. But, I fixed that." Ray told me as he was walking along with me and the babies that were in my belly.

"How did you fix it?" I asked Ray.

"Well, I held on to your mom's stomach and walked with her at the same time. Just like I am doing to you right now." Ray told me.

"Oh." I said.

As Ray was holding on to my stomach and walking with me at the same time, I then placed my hand on Ray's hand that was on my stomach.

"Ray, honey." I called Ray's name.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Ray responded as he was helping me into the Man van.

"I'm glad that we're expecting." I told Ray.

"Well, guess what, Cheyenne?" Ray asked me, romantically.

"What, honey?" I responded, romantically.

"I love you and I'm also glad we're finally having kids." Ray said as he letted me get buckled up.

Well, after I got buckled up, he then closed the van door gently, trying not to wake up the babies that were in my belly.

After he did that, he then ran over to the driver's side, got in, closed the door gently, buckled up, and began the Man van up. After he began the Man van, he then began to back out of the Harts' driveway. Once he backed out of the Harts' driveway, he then turned to the left. Now, we are on our way back to Junk N' Stuff.

As Ray was driving, for the first time ever, I finally closed my eyes and went to sleep. Oh, how it felt for Ray to be there again.

 **(Wow! Cheyenne is pregnant with two babies instead of one! What will happen next? Will Cheyenne have the babies at the hospital or in the Man Cave? Will she have the baby shower in the Man Cave? When Cheyenne has the babies, will the Toddler use his weapon and turn them into monster babies? Well, all of those questions will be answered in the next fanfic so teenage readers, stay tuned!)**


End file.
